The Prophecy
by allimaginationnoskill
Summary: A battle at the castle in Riva causes Garion's youngest daugther to accidentally slip into another demention. Riddick crossover. First fanfic
1. Prologue

**Author note:** Hey, this is my first fanfic. Let me know what you think of it! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** The following characters do not belong to me: Belgarath, Belgarion, Darion,

Beldaran, Ce'Nedra, Polgara, Silk, Velvet, Durnik, Riddick, Barak, and anyone

else from the Belgarid and Malloreon series that I have forgotten to mention.

Riddick belongs to the creators of Pitch Black, and The Chronicles of Riddick.

'_Thoughts_'

Narrative

"Speech"

Prologue!

Brown hair, brown eyes

Bare skin, rare eyes

Two different worlds

Two different beginnings

One ending

One is a princess

One is a convict

The Overlord of the West shall have a girl child.

His youngest girl child. His last girl child.

In the year of her 19th birthday, she shall be taken away from the world that she lives in into another one.

There she shall meet a murderer and their two destines will become one.

"No, no, no! I will not let that happen. She will not get involved with a murderer... I forbid it!"

"Garion! None of us like this prophecy, but as you know there is nothing that we can do.

We can't change it."

"But, Grandmother! -" Knock, knock"Sigh! Enter" The door to the room enters and a man dressed formally enters the room.

"Your majesty." Bow Queen "Queen Ce'Nedra wishes to see you."

"Alright... Where is she?"

"In the nursery, Sire."

"Thank-you... You may leave."

"Oh! Right! ... Yes, your majesty!" bows and leaves

"One of the new servants?"

"Yes. I wonder what Darion and the girls are up to."

"Probably just playing outside, somewhere. No need to worry."

"If their playing with Ash, then there is need to worry. Heh, ha, ha."

Garion left his grandmother laughing in her room.

As Garion walked down the many hallways to the library, various people would bow and say "Your majesty" or" Good evening, your majesty" and with a wave of his hand and a "Hello" or "good evening", he would dismiss them to carry on with their lives.

A man with black hair, a face like a rat, a body of an acrobat and figures that any thief would be jealous of, came out of a room near Garion. He was looking disgustingly at a bottle in his hand.

"Don't see how you can stand it, boy. All of the bowing and your majesty's, I know I couldn't."

"Ha, ha, I'm still not use to it even after all these years. Where are you heading to?"

"Ah, yes! I'm going to the city and getting some of the good stuff, all that's here is the stuff that watered down."

"Alright, try not to get too drunk. Velvet wouldn't like you coming back to her bed drunk... Hey, Silk! Do you know where Darion and the girls are?"

"Um...I think that I saw them playing in the south courtyard. They were playing with Ash- Hey! Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like a man who doesn't like who his children are playing with. That's how, with that one eyebrow up. It's not my fault they all get along so well! Ha, ha. Oh! Ce'Nedra is looking for you."

"Yah, I know. I'm on my way."

"Then I shouldn't keep you from your little wife. She seemed rather worried when I saw her and it looked like she was starting to get angry. We all know how she gets when she's angry, it's almost as bad a Polgara, so run along quickly now... Your majesty..."

"I agree. It's hard to get her out when she gets to deep into it. So, I'll see you later, and no need to be sarcastic...Prince Kheldar... Ha, ha, ha." shiver goes up Silk's spine.

"Ha, ha, ha, ya, ya."

Silk watched as the young king continued on his way. He remembered when he first met Garion or as people call him now: Belgarion.

_Barak and he were to meet Belgarath the sorcerer and Polgara the sorceress at a certain spot. They were bringing someone with them that Polgara didn't want to leave behind. It was starting to get dark. We heard footsteps and saw Belgarath and Polgara come towards us. I was about to say "Hi", when someone ran into Barak and yelled "Giant!", then run away. Polgara yelled "Garion, come back!" She them told me to run after him and bring him back, so I did. I ran after him, and I found myself thinking that he runs rather fast, like a rabbit. I was getting closer and I could see him running, but not looking back to see if anyone was following him. I laughed out loud when he tripped over a root and fell on his face. I talked to him for a moment and brought him back to the group, where there was light. As soon as we got there, Polgara grabbed him and started to talk to him about who knows what. In the light, I could see that he had sandy blond hair, hazel/brown eyes and was about 5'5". He was skinny, but not an unhealthy skinny. He, also, seemed to be a bit unsure of himself and out of place. _

_'Looking at him now, I could see that he had definitely grown up and had become surer of himself. Then again, becoming a king and defeating a god would make anyone surer of themselves. That part about seeming out of place, he definitely fits in... Well as much as a king among his servants in his castle can. Still has his sandy hair, and his eyes are the same. His height has changed though. He is now probably an even 6 foot.'_ He notices the bottle in his hand. '_He needs to get some better stuff.'_

In the nursery, a mother with long red, curly hair and green eyes was pacing in front of a cradle while holding a scroll. She was wearing a forest green dress that was made of the type of fabric that she favoured.

"What are we going to do, Aunt Pol? My baby girl getting involved with a murderer! What if he kills her? And where is Garion? What's taking him so long?"

The Aunt Pol in question is also known as Polgara the sorceress. Polgara has long black hair with a streak of white down one side of her face. This streak she has had since she was a baby. She was wearing a purple dress of the same fabric as that of the mother that was pacing.

"Calm down Ce'Nedra. Garion is on his way; he'll be here soon. So, calm down. Try the breathing exercise."

"Ok, Ok."

Inhale...Exhale...Inhale...Exhale...Inhale...Exhale...Inhales a bit too much, face starts to go red...

"Where the hell is Garion!!" Ce'Nedra yelled.

"Ce'Nedra!" exclaimed Polgara.

"Sorry. Umm... So how are your girl's? Are they playing in the south courtyard?"

"The girl's are doing well. I believe that Annie has the Will and the Word, but I 'm not too sure about Abigail. I think that they're playing in the south courtyard with Darion and your girl's. I think that I saw Ash with them as well."

"That's what Silk said, too."

"Garion! What took you so long?" Ce'Nedra exclaimed while she squeezed the breath out of Garion.

"Sorry, I took so long. I was speaking with Grandmother when the messenger found me, then I ran into Silk and we started to talk. So, what's the matter, Ce'Nedra?"

"It's this prophecy, Garion! I don't like it!" Ce'Nedra motioned to the scroll in her hand by waving it around.

"I don't like it either, Ce'Nedra. That's what I was talking to Grandmother about, when the messenger found me. But, just as Grandmother told me, there is nothing that we can do to change it. I wish that there was, I cannot think of any way to change it. I've even asked around and had some people ask around to see if anyone knows of anyway to change a prophecy, but-"

"But, what, Garion?"

"But nothing has been found. Everyone that has been talked to and the books that have been read, nothing has come up."

"What about the orb? Did it make any suggestions?"

"No. I'd say that it's rather quiet about this subject."

Through out this is conversation, Polgara merely sat and watched Garion and his wife, Ce'Nedra, take about a prophecy that no one wanted to come about. Polgara, Belgarath, Durnik, Barak, Silk, Velvet and the rest of their friends, were trying to find a stop to this prophecy, but to no positive end. Everywhere they looked they found a dead end.

Polgara looked up to see that Ce'Nedra was crying in Garion's arms, while Garion tried to comfort and calm her down. Polgara decided that she should lend a hand.

"Oh, Ce'Nedra. I'm sure everything will work out fine." Polgara said with sincerity and compassion in her voice. Garion looked up at his aunt, his face showing how much pain he was in and how much he wanted to burn the prophecy to erase it from existence and from coming true.

She wasn't sure if she would deal with this prophecy as quietly as this, if it were about her girls. She would've, probably have, tried to find the man that wrote the prophecy and have killed him, for writing it and not keeping it to himself or even better not having the vision. But she knew that when someone has a vision, they have no choice but to see it.

"Hey, Aunt Pol. Sorry, but I didn't see you. How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected. And that is quite alright." A crying came from the cradle, making all heads turn towards the cradle that had a newborn in it. Ce'Nedra walked over to the cradle and picked up the baby and walked back over to the door where Garion and Aunt Pol were. Ce'Nedra then held the child out to Garion to hold onto which he took.

"She's adorable Ce'Nedra. You did a great job, like usual. Beautiful brown eyes and already has some brown peace fuzz on her head." Garion told his wife, smiling.

'_Yes, beautiful... Our little Princess. Our youngest girl child. Our Gabrielle._'  
Were the thoughts in all of their minds.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young girl was in a forest, nearby a castle. She had brown hair that went to the middle of her back and her eyes were an earthy brown. She wore leather boots of a traveler, trousers that were preferred by men, a loose shirt that fit nicely, but didn't hinder her movements, and a grey cloak that was favoured by the people of Riva, where the Overlord of the West lived on. Her boots were black, her trousers were brown, her shirt and cloak were both forest green. Over all, her clothing made her look like a traveler, or a woods guide but if you were to take in her stance, her shape and her face, you would say that she looked like that she was a beautiful, warrior princess. You might think that this would make the clothing, that she wore, look strange on her. Instead it made her look like she was a wild princess or exotic princess, someone who belonged in the forest.

In the castle, not far from the forest, its occupants were going crazy and looking like chickens with their heads cut off. The reason for this is that a very important prince was, supposedly, coming to ask the youngest princess for her hand in marriage. They were looking for her because if she accepted the proposal, then it would create a great alliance for their country. They were, also, looking for the princess because she had a habit of disappearing before anyone can notice where she went or in which direction she went to. To put it quite plain, she was stubborn and wild but very kind. She would also face anyone who tried to hurt her or her family and friends. She also disliked to be yelled at or hurt, so if someone yelled she would look sad, hurt and closed herself off from everyone. If someone hurt her, she retaliated with anger. All of the servants liked her for she was very kind to them, and knew that some royal families could be extremely cruel and that they were fortunate to serve this royal family, where they were treated very nicely.

"Darion, have you seen Gabrielle?" Ce'Nedra asked her son. Darion looked much like his father when Ce'Nedra had first meet Garion. Darion had sandy blond hair with hazel/brown eyes. He was 6'1" and was rather muscular from his training with the guards, Silk, Barak, his Uncle Durnik and his father.

"Sorry, mother, but I haven't. Do you want me to look for her?"

"No, that's alright. Most of the castle is looking for her and you have to get ready for the ceremony. Remember, wear the blue outfit. Not the red one, Beldaran is wearing that one. Oh, and-"

"Alright, mother I get it. But you do know that Gabby won't be found until she wants to be found. She learnt quite well from Silk, Velvet and Ash. Secretes of their trade and all." Darion stated laughingly

"He, ha. I sometimes regret letting you children play with Ash."

"Ah! But you love us all the same and no matter what."

"That I do, that I do." She said as she pulled Darion into a hug.

"You know that I can go, find her and bring her back faster and more convenient than having half the castle search for her."

"No, you will not go and search for her. I told you once and I'm not changing my mind." The little queen in her coming out and ordering her son to do as she wants. Suddenly her face changed from the mask of the queen to a playful mother with a slight smile on her lips. "I will not allow you to get out of the ceremony. I know how much you dislike going through your father and me renewing our vows, but I feel like torturing you and your sisters, so you all most go. And I also know how much Gabby likes her solitude. She'll be back in time. Let's leave the rest of the castle panicking, while we go and get ready for this prince and the ceremony. Let's hope that the prince arrives after she does though. Plus, if she's not back and ready in time for the ceremony, she'll be in more trouble then the time when you and Ash went missing for three days."

Darion flinched and a shiver went up his spine at the memory of this punishment. As he bid his mother goodbye and went to get ready, there was a slight smile playing on his lips at the memory of why they were gone for three days. No one knows where he and Ash went other than himself, Ash and his sister Gabrielle.

Ce'Nedra watched her oldest child and her only son walked away. '_He looks so much like his father. Probably will be just as great a ruler as well. I wonder how many young ladies hearts he has broken. He definitely doesn't talk to me about that sort of thing. Gabby will probably know. Those two are extremely close. __Note to Self__: ask Gabby about Darion's love life. Heh, it's unlikely that she's going to answer.'_

She turned her head towards the doors that lead to the entrance hallway that she was in. She noticed that there was a man who looked rather snobby, was crowded around by a bunch of the servants that should be doing something other than crowding around someone. She caught snippets of conversations from the servants as she walked towards the new comer.

"Is that him?'

"He's much too early. She ain't even ready yet!"

"'Ain't even ready yet!' She ain't even here yet. You know she's still missing, eh?"

_'Oh, great! A snob is asking for Gabby's hand. He's going to get a shocker when she turns him down flat. And if she doesn't, I'll make up some excuse for them not to get married.' _Upon a closer look of the so called 'prince', she realized that he was wearing extremely expensive clothing that looked ugly, that looked ridiculous on him as well as his hair was cut very badly and there was a bad smell coming from him. _'Hope it never becomes the style to wear that ugly type of clothing and the clothing is enough to make an Angarak flinch at its ugliness. Of all the colours he could chose from, why salmon and olive?!'_ As Ce'Nedra neared the 'prince', she placed a smile as well as her queen mask on her face and went to greet him.

"Hello."

"Oh... Hello..." came the short reply that seemed rather rude but Ce'Nedra couldn't figure out why.

"What would you like?" she asked, trying to sound polite.

"How rude! You are the fourth person to ask me that question and I have yet to have a reply to my answer." He stated extremely rudely. There were a few gasps from the people that surround them.

_'How dare him! Does he realize who I am? Obviously not, if he talks to me in that tone.'_

"You are obviously a very rude person, who shouldn't even be in this castle if you speak to a queen that way. Did you, just maybe, consider that you couldn't have a reply to your answer that they didn't have a reply to give? And who in their right mind would wear that outfit. It's horrendous. Those colours together are just ugly. Your hair is awful. And-" the one that spoke took a step closer and sniffed him. "You smell awful to! Yuk! You're what I've smelled since I got to the castle. I think that I'm going to go somewhere where your stench can't reach."

And with that the one who replied started to turn around and walk away. Before she could walk away though the 'prince' grabbed her arm, and spun her around to look at him. He had a horrible look on his face, as if she was a very disobedient servant that he was going to whip within an inch of her life.

"How dare you? Do you even know who I am? I am Prince Zar. Show some respect to your betters."

"Oh, really! How dare I? Well, how dare you?" and with that she raised her hand and '_slap!'_ right on his cheek, glared at him and walked off furious. There was an angry red make on Prince Zar's cheek as he glared daggers into the girls back.

"Who is she? I demand she be punished! Immediately! No excuses! I- _'slap!'_ "He was cut off by another slap, this time to his other cheek and given by the queen.

"She will not be punished! You on the other hand might be!" replied an extremely pissed off queen. Then with a slight smile on her lips "That was the one that, I assume, you came to see. It was my youngest daughter... Gabrielle."


End file.
